


Truly Beautiful

by MelyndaR



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Zeke loves Sharpay; she's obviously beautiful... but there's more than one type of beauty, and Zeke just might be interested in a different type of beautiful - and the girl who exhibits that beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Beautiful

Zeke wasn't stupid, nor was he shallow, or blind. He knew that Sharpay was beautiful – didn't everyone? – and he knew that everybody knew that he was attracted to the blonde.

But with the whole "winter musical" ordeal, he was starting to figure out a couple of other things. One: he had less than no chance at a romantic relationship with Sharpay Evans. Two: that might not be such a bad thing… because he was beginning to see what everyone else had figured out ages ago. Despite her physical beauty, Sharpay had a really  _ugly_ attitude.

And that, Zeke decided, was something that he didn't want in a girlfriend. He had to let go of his infatuation with Sharpay – and after seeing her true colors that was surprisingly easy to do. However, that left him with a surprising feeling of… loneliness… and the question "what  _did_  he want in a girlfriend?"

Someone pretty would still be nice, sure, but he'd like for whoever she was to have a good attitude too – a… kind spirit. Did such a dream girl even exist?"

For awhile he'd thought not – but then he'd noticed  _her_. Really noticed her outlook and personality.

He'd hung around Martha Cox during their groups' "Troy and Gabriella" schemes – both of them – but they'd been on the fringes of opposite sides, so to speak. It was only when they ended up dancing out of the gym together after the basketball game that he got a good look at her.

He'd seen her do so many good, kind, and generous things for the students of this school, all without really noticing her. She seemed like the kind of girl that could slip through the cracks if you didn't pay attention. But Zeke was paying attention now, and when he thought back on what he'd seen of her attitude, he liked what he saw. She wasn't skinny, nor was she blonde hair, blue eyes pretty like Sharpay, or exotic-looking like Gabriella, but Zeke suddenly realized that he didn't think he'd ever seen a prettier smile than the one Martha was wearing.

With these thoughts in mind, when the group of teenagers finally collapsed in a gasping, laughing crowd outside the school, Zeke couldn't help but turn to Martha and impulsively ask, "Would you like to… go out sometime, maybe?"

A look of surprise flashed through Martha's eyes before she blushed and nodded, gifting Zeke with a bright smile.

Zeke smiled, wondering to himself how he hadn't noticed Martha before now. Yes, Sharpay was beautiful on the outside, but Martha was pretty on the inside – and that made her truly beautiful in Zeke's eyes.


End file.
